Kiur Kenneth
Appearance Kiur is a moderately 'what you see is what you get'. She is an undead human that looks approximately twenty years of age. She is outwardly obvious to being a Death Knight, often wearing the Tabard of the Ebon Blade. She wields her Runeblade with pride, as well as black and blues as per an advanced Death Knight uniform, implying she might have been someone of import, but her name has been lost in time. She is almost always wearing a smile. Biography (Much of this may be unknown, let me know if you want to discuss what your character may or may not be aware of) Kiur was a sharply witted but ultimately non-descript farmer who fell in love with a scarlet knight. Not passing some of the initial tests of the Scarlet Crusade, she relied on Imrein to train her in the ways of the sword. They kept their relationship a secret as they squirreled away into the forests to train. The scourge invasion interrupted the love they planned to have together as Kiur’s lover died during one of the initial assaults. Kiur relied on stealth to carry Imrein's corpse and sealed it in a tomb. She would not let this love go easily, and actively surrendered to the scourge so that she may be granted undeath and eventually bring her lover back. Unfortunately she was chained and enslaved, being dragged around like a pet as she watched the horrors unfold as death knights cut down her people. She was eventually given a runeblade (Though she didn’t know it at the time) and was tasked with various murders. Slowly her soul became transferred into her blade and as a final test; Was tasked with fighting several death knight acolytes. Using the training she had received, she was victorious. Beaten and broken down, she received the acolyte’s uniform and began her life as a proper death knight. She was then stationed at the obscure necropolis called “Casira”. It was largely designed to create minions for the scourge, pumping out various ghouls and abominations for Arthas’ unholy onslaught. It was here that Kiur developed a talent for two things; creating aforementioned minions and eventually runeforging. She took a particular interest in runeforging, for it held the secret to bringing back her lost love… Whom she had smuggled onto Casira and later transported it to a safer location on the ground. She had an uncanny ability to refine rune magic, but alas her skillset did not have time to get noticed as her comrades became increasingly disillusioned as Casira became a sort of “dump” for nonessential scourge. Alas, they did not have the luxury of Light’s Hope chapel to help interrupt their tie to Arthas. Not long after the battle at Light’s Hope, their planned treachery was detected fairly easily, thanks to the betrayal of some of Kiur’s comrades. Naxxramas was dispatched to destroy Casira - a mission that was a wild success. Casira was destroyed and the surviving knights scattered, and eventually Arthas’ voice had left their souls as their generation of knights had been deemed traitors, or outright failures. Kiur’s mission has never stopped. Her lover’s corpse held and preserved somewhere in the world while she dangerously experiments with runemagic - A potential cause for her mental instabilities. Equipment Kiur, oddly, doesn't tend to have a lot on her. She has one particularly potent Runeblade but has no sidearm of any kind, likely resorting to magic or fists. Her armor is equally potent, a nigh-indestructible Saronite plating. Ever the super-soldier that she is. She tends to have several notepads with her mad scrawlings upon them, and even has a squeaky toy, raptor plush taped beneath her helmet. She literally squeaks if her head is tapped. Abilities She has a fair mastery of runeforging. Despite introducing herself as a "Scientist" or even a "Necromancer", runeforging is actually her true mastery. For some reason she downplays this. The usual fare of Death Knight abilities, her focus is on Blood magic but also delves into unholy for her necromatic studies. She can summon minions and raise the dead, even creating a fourth-generation death knight once. Adept use of her claymore. Weaknesses She appears to have some form of kick-boxing abilities when fighting unarmed but beyond that, she has absolutely no martial training. If sword or magic is inoperable for whatever reason, she tends to just flail at the enemy. No weapon training beyond a claymore. Severe weakness to light/holy energies. She will be set aflame and will sometimes vomit, depending on the severity of the attack. Her type of insanity makes it difficult to have any meaningful conversation with her, but if interested parties stick with her long enough she might actually start making sense. Still, due to her manner of speech it's hard to make any friends or relationships and is often ejected out of the Cathedral Square by paladins for being a 'menace'. RP Hooks (Anything above can be used on a case-by-case basis, PM me) Fought in Icecrown Fought the Iron Horde Spends a lot of time in Northrend Various Stories Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:2016